Pilot Apple
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: En un mundo al filo de la extincion, Apple Bloom sacrificara todo en los que a creido para salvarlo. (MLP:FIM)


Capitulo 1 : PILOT APPLE

La pequeña Applebloom ya no era tan pequeña ahora. La que una vez fue la hermanita menor de la familia Apple, ahora ya tenía 19 años. Ella estaba viajando en un Barco volador que estaba echo totalmente de acero, perteneciente al ejército grifo. Encima de un mar de nubes el barco navegaba, no se podía ver tierra firme pero si un hermoso atardecer que provocó en la joven yegua una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. El barco poco a poco empezó a bajar atravesando las nubes, por cada metro que descendía el barco, la poca sonrisa que tenía Applebloom se desvanecía.

Había una historia que Applebloom se sabía muy bien, después de todo ella la vivió en carne propia.

* * *

Varios años atrás una pequeña AppleBloom andaba con sus dos mejores amigas en ponyville. Era otro día para vivir grandes aventuras y aprender algo nuevo, un día de lo más común para los habitantes del lugar.

La potrilla pelirroja vio como su hermana y las amigas de ella, se habían reunido al lado de Sugarcube Córner. No se escuchaba de lo que hablaban pero al terminar empezaron a correr con unas sonrisas y miradas decididas.

Applebloom no tardo ni medió segundo en comprender que su hermana iba a salvar el mundo, sonaba increíble pero sucedía tantas veces que ahora sonaba como algo cotidiano, como si estuvieran yendo a tomar una tasita de te. Sin darle más leña al asunto, sonrió y se fue trotando para alcanzar a sus dos amigas que se habían adelantado.

Llegó la noche, como también el final de una historia. Applebloom y sus dos amigas seguían en el pueblo divirtiéndose, había llegado una pequeña feria al pueblo, así que era un día de fiesta.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, como si un gigantesco rayo hubiera caído. La música se detuvo y todos miraban a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue eso?, se preguntaron los ponis. A los dos minutos llegó una onda de choque, varios ponis se tropezaron y los más pequeños volaron unos centímetros. Todos estaban asustados, sucedía una cosa tras otra y no habían respuestas.

-''Por favor mantengan la calma''- Dijo la Alcaldesa.

Realmente daba miedo, pero nadie entró en pánico. Los ponis se mantenían bajo control.

Pasaron unos minutos más y todos gritaron al ver como un rayo oscuro de grandes dimensiones salía del bosque. El rayo se dirigió directo a la Luna que al impactar, provocó que la Luna explotará en varios pedazos. Ponyville se hundió en el caos total, gritos y llantos se escuchaban, muchos corrían sin dirección alguna.

Applebloom miraba al cielo con los ojos dilatados, sin poder moverse por el miedo. En esos momentos de horror , a la potrilla se le vino algo a la mente, que hizo que el miedo aumentara.

-''Applejack''-.

Los que tuvieron la desgraciada de sobrevivir ese día sólo sabían que.

Las protectoras de la armonía murieron intentando salvan al mundo.

Varios pedazos de la Luna cayeron sobre la tierra, provocando un cataclismo.

Las alircornios que una vez gobernaron los reinos equinos, desaparecidas.

El Mundo se convirtió en arena y raíces.

* * *

...

Applebloom veía desde el barco que había cruzado las nubes, sin mostrar expresión alguna su mundo que se había convertido en un páramo desértico, cubierto por raíces podridas del tamaño de un buque petrolero.

Después de que cayeran varias partes de la Luna. Raíces enormes empezaron a brotar del suelo, oscuras y espinosas que succionaban toda la vida. Los mares, las tierras fértiles, desaparecieron por culpa de las raíces negras.

El barco se acercó de lado a una de las raíces. La tripulación era enteramente de grifos. Una rampa salió desde el barco para que la ponía pudiera bajar. Applebloom se puso su alforja que estaba a su lado, se acercó a la rampa donde un grifo viejo y uno subido de peso la esperaban. Se puso enfrente de los dos grifos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo. Los grifos correspondieron el abraso

-''Gracias por todo chicos''-

Terminó el abrazó.

-''Gracias a ti Applebloom, sin ti no sabría que hay mil formas de preparar las manzanas, ahora sólo o me falta encontrar manzanas'- Dijo el grifo gordo sonriendo.

-''O que se puede a ser un nudo sin pulgares''- Dijo el grifo viejo. Los tres se rieron.

Applebloom bajo y el barco empezó a subir de nuevo. La yegua mantenía su pata derecha levantada despidiéndose de todos los grifos que estaban en cubierta despidiéndose de la pelirroja.

-''!No hagas tonterías tu sola!''-

-''!Si tienes problemas sabes donde encontrarnos!''-.

-''!No te mueras o perderé la puesta con Coch!''-.

Era una despedida alegré.

-''!Nos vemos, cuídense todos!''- La pelirroja al perder de vista el barco, empezó a moverse sobre la gran raíz de color oscuro. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista todo estaba cubierto de las raíces y arena que cubrían el mundo. Caminó por media hora más y se dio cuenta que no sabía muy bien donde estaba, a pesar de que alguna vez ese lugar fue su hogar. Sé acercó a un lado de la raíz para ver hacía abajo, estaría a unos 50 metros del pisó.-'' Estoy perdida, completamente perdida''- De su alforja sacó un mapa y una hoja con algo escrito -''¿Cómo que tengo que esperar en la señal de pare?''-.

Empezó a ver por todas direcciones y se sorprendió al ver más adelanté una señalización de STOP, se acercó a la señalización -''¿Quién pone esto en medió de la nada?''- Toco la señalización que era nueva, no tendría más de unos meses ahí.

Y empezó la espera. Applebloom estaba muy ansiosa, sentada su casco derecho empezó a temblar -(''No puedo creer que pueda verte de nuevo'')- Cerró los ojos y sonrió –''Applejack''-.

Hace un mes le había llegado una carta de su hermana que creía muerta. Aunque la carta lo único que decía era ''Regresa a Ponyville'' y una firma de Applejack, era suficiente para que las esperanzas de la pelirroja de encontrar a alguien de su familia vivo, revivan. Desde que supo de su hermana a estado pensando en como sería el encuentro, hasta había escrito y actuado para estar lista. Le salió una risita recordando todo eso y después sonrió amenamente.

-(''Han pasado tantas cosas -suspiro- me pregunto si podrás reconocerme o yo podré reconocerte, quiero saber si has cambiado, quiero saber si e cambiado'')- Miró al cielo que se había despejado -''¿Qué as estado haciendo todo este tiempo Applejack?''-.

Pasaban los minutos y la pelirroja empezaba a impacientarse, quería verla, era lo único que quería en ese momento –('' Tranquila Applebloom ya han pasado 11 años, unas horas no significan nada'')-. Hubiera seguido con sus problemas para poder esperar, si no hubiera escuchado un trueno. Dirigió la vista por donde escuchó el sonido pero una de las enormes raíces le tapaba la vista. Y siguió otro trueno y otro mas, se empezó a escuchar varias veces el sonido.

Preocupada y confundida se dio cuenta de que podrían ser -''¿Esos no son cañones?''-.

-''!hey aquí!''-.

Applebloom escuchó a alguien giro su cabeza y vio a una unicornio que levantaba el casco y que estaba encima de una carreta de madera que era jalado por una extraña maquina que temblaba.

La unicornio se puso al lado de Applebloom, deteniendo la carreta -''Si que haz crecido Applebloom la última vez que te vi, eras una adorable potrilla''-.

Applebloom miraba sorprendida a quien vino por ella.

-''….¿Pasa algo Applebloom?''- Vio a su delante donde estaba la extraña maquina que jalaba la carreta -''Sorprendente verdad, yo lo llama el poni oruga''- El extraño aparato era un poni metálico con tractor oruga en vez de patas.

-''…¿Lyra?''-.

-''¿Eh?...''- La unicornio puso su casco en su quijada y empezó a pensar, después hizo aparecer un espejo con su magia y se miró -''mmmmm pues si soy Lyra''- sonrió.

La pelirroja empezó a sonreír estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien de su antiguo pueblo, iba a decir algo pero una tandeada de fuertes estruendos y seguidamente de un temblor, no la dejaron.

-''Vamos Applebloom sube''-.

Applebloom no subió, su mirada estaba puesta por donde venían los estruendos.

-''Apple-bloom no tenemos todo el día''- Dijo Lyra que se mostraba serena, activó su cuerno y tele transporto a la pelirroja a su lado encima de la carreta.

Lyra movió la cuerda que tenía en sus cascos y que estaba amarrada en el cuello del robot poni para que comience a moverse a toda marcha. Applebloom por poco se cae.

La carreta andaba a toda marcha encima de la raíz y Applebloom seguía curiosa de los sonidos que escuchaba -''Lyra sabes que son..''-.

-''Y dime Applebloom donde estuvistes todo este tiempo''-.

-''..Pues estuve viviendo con los grifos''-.

-''Guau , debió ser duro vivir tu sola a tan corta edad con seres de otra especia'-.

-''No es para tonta , aunque no lo creas hay muchos grifos bastante amables, lo único duró fue acostumbrarme a sólo comer semillas''-.

-''Si , conozco ese sentimiento''-.

Applebloom miraba a Lyra con una sonrisa que era un poco molesta para la unicornio.

-''¿Tengo algo en la cara?''-.

-''No''- Una lágrima le salió, que se limpió al instante -''Es sólo que todo este tiempo pensé que era la única que sobrevivió esa noche, realmente estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo Lyra''-.

La unicornio se sorprendió y a los segundos regalo una sonrisa -''A mi también me da gustó verte de nuevo Applebloom''-.

-''….!Aaaaah, casi me olvidó!''- Dijo Applebloom, asustando a Lyra -''!Mi hermana. Applejack, es verdad que esta viva!''-.

Lyra miró hacia otro lado, intentando no ver los ojos de Applebloom -''….Siii, vivita y coleando''-.

-''Eso significa que todos están vivos''-.

-''¿EH?''-

-''Ya sabes todos, nuestros amigos , nuestras familias, nadie murió esa noche''- La sonrisa de Applebloom se distorsionaba -''Todo fue un mal sueño, ¿verdad?''-.

La sonrisa de Lyra desapareció y miró hacía adelanté -''A todos nos gustaría que esto fuera sólo una pesadilla. Pero la realidad es que todos están muertos Applebloom''-.

Esas palabras chocaron en Applebloom como rocas, la sonrisa que tenia se fue.

-''Todos los que una vez amamos están muertos, es una realidad que tenemos que aceptar''-.

-''…Si..''- Miraba al suelo, triste –''Tienes razón, Lo siento Lyra soy una estúpida''-.

Lyra miró a Applebloom, se sentía culpable de haber desanimado a la pelirroja -''Vamos Applebloom , no te pongas así''- Le dio un golpecito en la pata -''En vez de llorar por el pasado deberías estar feliz con lo que tienes ahora. Tu hermana está viva, si fuera tu estaría saltando de un solo casco''-.

-''…Si''- Se alegró un poco -''Tienes razón Lyra, mi hermana está viva y eso es lo mas importa ahora''-.

-''Bien dicho''-.

Las sonrisas de las dos yeguas volvieron.

-''Pero te lo advierto Applebloom, yo no voy a limpiar el baño de lágrimas que tendrás con tu hermana, y ten cuidado de empezar a besarse EH, que estaré vigilando''-.

La pelirroja empezó a reírse –''Callate Lyra''-.

Las dos se empezaron a reír como buenas amigas, olvidando al menos por un momento de todas las preocupaciones que tenían.

Applebloom inconscientemente se había olvidado de esos estruendos que todavía seguían.

* * *

A unos 50 kilómetros de donde estaban las dos yeguas. Cientos de barcos voladores puestos verticalmente disparaban sus cañones sin descansó. En uno de esos barcos estaba un grifo que era el doble de grande que los de su especia, viendo con unos binoculares al objetivo que le caía toda la artillería.

-''¿En verdad le estamos haciendo algún daño?''- Dijo el grifo preocupado.

Miles de barcos flotantes hechos de acero, equipados con cañones de propulsión mágica, tenían rodeado a su enemigo que era una esfera negra de grandes dimensiones, su tamaño era como si hubieran unido una docena de edificios de 400 metros. Los barcos estaban a unos 40 kilómetros de la esfera que estaba totalmente rodeada.

El grifo bajó los binoculares -''No estamos logrando nada con este ataque''-.

De pronto el barco que estaba debajo del grifo explotó. Seguidamente el barco de la derecha también explotó y el de la izquierda.

-''!Pero que esta pasando!''- El grifo vio estupefacto que varias naves explotaban por todos lados.

La esfera oscura estába haciéndo algo que no se podía ver a simple vista.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar desconocido , en un salón echo de concreto que estaba casi oscuro, sólo ilumunidado por una gran proyección en la pared creada por unos cristales que estaban debajo de está.A unos metros de la proyección había todo un centro de Monitoreo escalonado mágico echo de cristales que podian observabar la batalla que se estaba dando y un poco más atrás estaba el que dirigía toda la operación.

-''Avisen a todos los navíos que no rompan la formación''- Decía un Shinnig amor que ahora tenia su crin ploma, había envejecido. Tenía puesto una armadura plateada y una capa blanca

 ** _-''Se ha perdido el 30% de la flota de ataque''-_** Se escuchaba una voz robotica por los altavoces **_-''Los navíos informan que alguna especie de onda de choque provoca las explosiones''-.  
_**

Shinnig Armor se mordió la dentadura -''Si no mantenemos el ataque todo habrá sido en vano''- No le gustaba utilizar a sus soldados como carne de cañon pero no había elección –''Informen que mantengan la formación de ataque, que no retrocedan''-.

Y atrás de Shinnig Armor donde había poca iluminación. Estaban sentados en los lados de una mesa rectangular de vidrio, los últimos gobernantes de ese mundo casi extinto, conformado por un Diamond Dog, un grifo, un Pegaso, una poni, un Centauro y una joven dragona.

 _ **-''Confirmando, los dragones se encuentran en el punto cero. Piden autorización para la fase dos del plan''-.**_

-''Comuniquen a todos lo navíos que se alejen 10 kilómetros del objetivo''- Dijo Shinnig -''Y confirmen con los dragones, que suelten el R-Fire a la hora pactada''-.

En la proyección del frente donde se veía a la esfera negra cambió, ahora se observaba a dos dragones adultos volando que estaban sosteniendo con barias cadenas una roca roja con varios agujero.

La gobernante de los dragones Amber que tenía puesto una armadura azul miraba la proyección mientras se mordía una de sus garritas.

-''¿Dentro de esa roca se encuentra tu cetro?''-.

Amber miró a su costado, donde se encontraba un centauro joven de color rojo que le hizo una pregunta -''Si, aparte tiene reunido el aliento de fuego de todos los dragones. Si toda esa energía no la destruye no se qué lo hará''-.

-''Esperemos que funcione''- El Centauro miró el proyector pero volvió a mirar a la dragona que seguía mirándolo -''¿Sucede algo?''-.

Amber se puso un poco nerviosa –''Perdón es que te pareces mucho a..''-.

-''¿Tirek?, pues si es normal que los hijos se parezcan a sus padres. Pero no te preocupes no soy malvado como el, Yo fui criado por mi tío, el ahora gobernante de lo que queda de nuestro reino''-.

Amber le salió una risita -''Si que te gusta hablar más de la cuenta''-.

Avergonzado cerro los ojos -''No puedo evitarlo de acuerdo''-.

* * *

En el campo de batalla. Los dragones que sostenían una roca roja con cadenas, estaban encima de la esfera a casi 2 km .

Los dos dragones que tenían comunicadores dentro de sus oídos recibieron la confirmación que necesitaban. Se vieron entre ellos y movieron su cabeza dando un afirmativo y soltaron la cadenas, dejando caer la roca roja hacía su destinó.

En la caída los agujeros de la roca se empezaron a poner de color rojo. El cetro que estaba en el interior de la roca empezaba a sobrecalentarse, estaba preparado para hacer todo el daño posible. Entró dentro de la esfera negra que parecía estar hecha de gelatina, al llegar al centró de la esfera explotó.

La esfera cambió su color a uno más rojo, parecía como si el sol estuviera ahí. Pasaron dos segundos y la esfera cambió a su color negro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

 ** _-''…..Reportando, el objetivo no a sufrido daño alguno''-._**

Shinnig Armor suspiro -''A todos los navíos mantenerse a distancia segura hasta nuevo avisó''-.

-''¡Maldición!''- Grito Amber mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

-''No te sulfures Reyna de los dragones''- Dijo el Centauro -''Esto aún no ha terminado''-.

Aun con las palabras del centauro. Amber miraba a la mesa deprimida -''¿De qué estás hablando?, ya no queda nada más por hacer, se acabo''-.

-''No pierdas las esperanza, no eres la única que trajo reliquias mágicas de gran poder''-.

Shinnig Armor voltio su cabeza para observar al Centauro que le dio un gesto para que proceda.

-''¡Informen a toda la flota!''- Shinnig gritó aunque no era necesario -''!Se da comienzo al Plan B que todos tomen sus puestos de batalla!''-.

* * *

A unos 50 km de la esfera, la tierra empezó a temblar y a los segundos hubo una explosión que corto varias raíces, formándose un gran agujero en donde salió un barco de madera rojizo tres veces más largo que los anteriores y con dos barcos de acero a sus lados de tamaño normal y que tenían dos pirámide de roca cubriendo toda la cubierta.

Todos los navíos regresaron a sus pocisiones de combate , comenzado de nuevo el ataque a la esfera.

En la cubierta del barco rojizo se encontraban 14 Centauros y 8 gárgolas especializadas en magia. Los 22 seres empezaron a disparar un rayo mágico verde hacía una espada con barias esferas oscuras incrustadas. La espada empezó a levitar y vibrar por la energía que se le estaba otorgando.

* * *

Centró de mandó todos observaban desde el proyector como la espada era cargada. De pronto una alarma empezó a sonar.

 _ **-''Advertencia, advertencia''-.**_

-''Informé''- Dijo Shinnig.

 _ **-''El objetivo está teniendo un cambió en su forma''-.**_

-''¿Cómo?, Pongalo en pantalla''-.

La proyección cambió para ver a la esfera y todos quedaron atónitos. Uno de los lados de la esfera se estaba hundiendo.

-''¿Pero que esta haciéndo?''- Miro detenidamente a la esfera, algo estaba haciéndo y no era nada bueno. Pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta de algo que lo asustó -''¿Qué lado de la esfera se está hundiendo?''-.

 _ **-''El hundimiento se está formando en el lado norte de la esfera''-.**_

-''…!Esta apuntando hacia la espada, informen al navío que..!''-.

* * *

La esfera dejó de hundir uno de sus lados e hizo que volviera a la normalidad bruscamente provocando una onda de aire que viajaba a una gran velocidad. En su trayecto la onda de aire destruyó docenas de barcos y estaba a segundos de llegar a la espada.

Rápidamente los dos barcos con las pirámides se activaron creando un campo de fuerza que protegía a los tres navíos. La Onda de aire choco con el campo de fuerza. Los barcos empezaron a temblar y las pirámides a agrietarse por la fuerte presión. La onda de aire se le terminó la energía y el campo de fuerza había resistido el ataque.

* * *

-''!Reporte de daños ahora!''- Shinnig estaba exaltado.

 _ **-''Se reporta la perdida de 45 naves por el ataque. Los tres navíos que protegen la espada resultaron intactos pero las pirámides están dañadas, se calcula que no podrán resistir otro ataque de la misma magnitud''-.**_

-''¡¿Tiempo estimado para que la espada sea lanzada?!''-.

 _ **-''Calculando… 15 minutos''-.**_

El rostro de Shinnig lo decía todo, era el fin –''Después de tantos años preparándonos para esto y ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un rasguño''-.

 _ **-''Reportando la esfera empezó a hundir uno de sus lados de nuevo ''-.**_

Miro al suelo y cerro los ojos, Shinnig no quería ver, sabía muy bien que todos sus soldados Iván a morir y sólo podía estar ahí sin poder hacer nada, se sentía impotente.

 _ **-''General Shinnig Armor uno de los dragones quiere que lo ponga en el altavoz''-.**_

El unicornio levantó la mirada –''Póngalo''-.

 _ **-''Entendido''-.**_

Se empezó a escuchar un ruido de fondo. _ **-''Mi reyna''-**_ Se escuchó un voz áspera y gruesa

Amber reconoció a la voz y fue volando hacía donde estaba Shinnig.

 ** _-''Yo Sigfrod uno de sus dragones más fieles, habló ahora por todos los dragones que están aquí en esta cruzada contra la extinción de nuestro mundo''-._**

-''..Aquí está tu Reyna para escucharte''-.

 _ **-''Mi reyna, quiero decirle que me siento bendecido de haberla conocido, antes creía que sólo el mas fuerte podría gobernar pero usted me enseño que hasta él más pequeño de nosotros puede ser el dragón más grande y no habló de estatura si no de la valentía para poder enfrentarse ante todo''-.**_

Todos los que estaban en esa batalla podían escuchar lo que decía el dragón.

 _ **-''Y aunque usted mi Reyna, tenía el cetro para poder controlarnos y obligarnos en contra de nuestra voluntad, nunca lo utilizo. Porque para todos los que estamos aquí usted siempre será la verdadera y única Reyna de todos los dragones. Y por eso mi Reyna quiero darle las gracias y retribuirle por todo estos años que estuvo juntó a nosotros ''- .**_

Amber sintió una presión en su pecho -''¿Esperen que piensan hacer?''-.

 _ **-''Adiós, mi Reyna''-.**_

* * *

En el cielo a dos Kilómetros encima de la esfera, cientos de dragones estaban volando y todos ellos se habían quitado los comunicadores que tenían dentro de sus oídos.

Sigfrod que era un dragón adulto de color verde, tiro rugido. Provocando que todos los dragones fueran en picada hacía la esfera.

Al estar a un kilometro de distancia los dragones, la esfera dejó de hundirse y volvió a su estado normal sin provocar una onda de aire, en vez de eso dirigió pequeñas ondas de choque hacía los dragones que al ser alcanzados era prácticamente destrozados. Los dragones morían al instante al chocar con las ondas que les destrozada sus huesos y todos sus órganos, pero eso no los intimidaba a los dragones que seguían con su ataque.

* * *

-''!Basta por favor!''- Gritaba Amber a la proyección donde se veía el ataque KamiKaze de los dragones. Abrió sus alas y se acercó volando a la proyección-''!Deténganse es una orden!''-.

Todos en el centro de mando miraban a Amber que no podía impedir el suicidio de su pueblo.

-''!Shinnig Armor haz que se detengan!''-.

El unicornios vio a Amber que estaba asustada y exaltada -''….''- Trago saliva y agachó la cabeza -''..Lo siento Amber pero tenemos que ganar tiempo cueste lo que cueste''-.

Los ojos de Amber se dilataron -''!No pienso aceptar que utilices a mi pueblo como carne de cañón!''-.

 _ **-''Reporte, sólo queda un dragón en el ataque''-.**_

La dragona miró de nuevo la proyección donde se veía a un dragón verde esquivando la ondas mientras caía en picada.

-''!Sigfrod, no lo hagas sigfrod!''- Con sus garras intentaba agarrar la proyección pero sólo logró raspar las pared -''!Retírate, huye, por lo qué más quieras no sigas atacando!''-.

Sigfrod llegó a 200 metros de la esfera, lo más cerca que un ser vivo a estado de eso, pero ya no pude acercarse más, una onda lo chocó y murió al instante.

-''¡Nooooooo!''- Amber gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo -''!No!''- Golpeó el suelo -''!No!''- De nuevo -''!No!''- de nuevo. Se abrazó a si misma y cerro los ojos -''Esto es una maldita pesadilla''- Su voz se agudizaba y se abrazó -''Por favor , que alguien me despierte''- Intentaba que sus lloriqueos no sonaran.

-''….Tanto dolor''- Dijo Shinnig -''Todo este sufrimiento que nos hace padecer''- Vio con furia la proyección de la esfera -''Hare que pagues muy caro todo lo que no estás haciendo, esfera del dominio''-.

- _ **''Se reporta la espada está totalmente cargada, se espera con..''-**_

-''!Fuego!''-.

* * *

En la nave donde estaba la espada los 22 magos utilizaron lo último de sus energías para lanzar la espada hacía la esfera. Los magos habían utilizado su tiempo de vida para cargar la espada, a los pocos segundos los 22 se volvieron polvo que se llevó el viento.

La esfera empezó a disparar ondas de choque hacía la espada, pero la espada de algún modo provocaba que las ondas revotaran. La espada al impactar con la esfera provocó una inmensa explosión.

* * *

Applebloom vio al cielo que empezó a brillar de una forma extraña.

-''Oh-oh plan B''-. Dijo la Uniorcnio

El sonido desapareció -''¿ Dijistes algo Lyra?''-.

Lyra giro bruscamente su carreta.

-''!Lyra que estas Aaaah!''-.

Las dos cayeron con la carreta desde la Raíz hasta la arena donde se hundieron unos y a los pocos segundos llegó la explosión.

* * *

 _ **-''Onda expansiva acercándose , cortándose toda comunicación… vrrrrr''-.**_

La Proyección dejó de mostrar lo que sucedía afuera y sólo mostraba el logo de las dos hermanas unicornios.

10 minutos pasaron.

 _ **-''Retomando las comunicaciones''-.**_

-''Reporte''-.

 _ **-''Buscando información….. El 50% de los navíos se encuentran intactos pero dispersos, sus campos de fuerza funcionaron como fue previsto''-.**_

-''¿Y la esfera?''-.

 _ **-''….Las cámaras fueron activadas, mostrando el campo de batalla''-**_ Se activo la proyeccion.

-''….''- Shinnig se mordió la dentadura -''…Esto de ver ser una broma"-.

En la proyección se veía que la esfera estaba intacta, sólo el terreno cambió, ahora en ves raíces Gigantes sólo había una arena Ploma.

Todos en el centro de mando veían su última oportunidad esfumarse, habían sacrificado tantas vidas por nada.

-''Je era de esperarse que no funcionaria la magia convencional con un ser de magia pura ''- Dijo una poni color cereza.

-''No oigo que nos estés dando ideas poni''- Dijo el Centauro que estaba al lado de la poni.

-''¿Mm?''- Dio una risita -''No pongas esa cara, yo también tenia esperanzas que esto funcionaría pero también venía "HIP" preparada para del fracasó''-.

El Centauro indignado sostuvo a la poni desde la panza y la levantó -''Como te atreves a beber mientras nuestros hermanos y amigos están combatiendo''-.

-''!Hey!''- La poni totalmente mareada señalo con su casco al Centauro -'' "HIP", perdón ¡Como te atleves a decir que estoy boracha, sólo e tomado un vlasito de vino¡. Adedlasás nadie fue obligado a salir a enfrentarse a esa cosa, si mulieron fue por su propia estupidez''-.

Estaba furioso, el Centauro quería presionarla con sus manos hasta matarla pero se contuvo -''Te mataré si no te retractas de lo que Dijistes''-.

La poni escupió en la cara del Centauro y lo retó con la mirada –''Mátanne si quieres, te retló. Ya e perdido todo lo que me importaba en este mundo, así que en realidad me estarías haciendo un favor''-.

Shinnig Armor miraba entre cerrado los ojos, la pelea de esos dos -''Pueden parar ustedes dos , nos es momento para pelearnos entre nosotros y Berryshine ya te dije que todavía queda vino en los almacenes''-.

-''ah, me había olvidado de eso. Entonces no e perdido lo que más quiero, Centauro olvida lo que dije''-.

-''¡No pienso olvidar nada hasta que te retractes¡''-.

-''¡A mi no me grites mocoso, aprende a respetar a tus mayores!''-.

La poni y el centauro empezaron a discutir y de la boca de Berryshine salían tonterías que no venían al caso.

Shinnig Armor se sobo la cara, intentando no perder la paciencia.

 _ **-''General Shinnig Armor''-.**_

-''Si, que sucede''-.

 _ **-''Acaban de llegar''-.**_

Dejó de sobarse la cara, estaba sorprendido no los esperaba tan pronto -''¿Dónde están?''-.

 _ **-''Entrando al centró de mandó''-**_

La puerta automática que estaba más atrás de donde estaba la mesa rectangular se abrió dejando entrar a un dragón y a una poni.

Todos miraron con sorpresa y miedo a los dos que recién llegaron, excepto Berryshine que sonrió.

-''Hola Applejack''- Dijo Berryshine -''Estoy sorprendida, he oído rumores que decían que estabas un poco jodida pero creó que sólo quería ser corteses, porque yo te veo totalmente jodida''-.

-''Cierra el hocico Berryshine''- Dijo Applejack -''No estoy de humor para tu borrachera''-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Si alguien esta leyendo mi otro fanfic, les digo que no lo eh cancelado es que no esoy muy seguro de como continuar tube un puto bloqueo XD. Ahora sobre esta historia si es una parodia de una serie que comienca con E y termina con N :v


End file.
